Posesif
by Midorima Ryouta
Summary: Spectra dan keposesifannya ketika miliknya disentuh...


_Mungkin ini fanfic Spectra x Shun pertama di Indonesia karena aku nyari nggak pernah ada..._ _Sorry kalau pendek..._ _Tittle : Posesif_

 _Pair : Spectra x Shun_

 _Spectra itu begitu posesif ketika sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain.Terlebih saat ini sang kekasih dirangkul oleh sosok yang begitu dikenalnya,Danma Kuso._

 _"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu darinya Dan?"_

 _Bahkan ia terang-terangan memperlihatkan keposesifannya,membuat Shun Kazami,orang yang dirangkul oleh Dan sekaligus orang yang menjadi kekasihnya menghela nafas._

 _"Oh maaf Spectra,oke aku lepaskan kok."_

 _Dan segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada Shun.Ia tadi hanya merangkul Shun karena beberapa minggu ini mereka jarang bertemu.Dan hanya menganggap Shun sahabat tidak lebih,namun Spectra tidak pernah mau mengerti akan hal itu._

 _"Shun kita pergi,sekarang."_

 _Shun diam saja saat Spectra menarik tangannya meninggalkan Dan.Shun langsung dibawa ke kamar pemuda pirang tersebut yang ada di pesawat dekat tempat Shun dan Dan tadi bertemu._

 _"Shun berapa kali aku harus bilang kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang lain."_

 _Spectra mengunci tubuh Shun dibawah tubuhnya,menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan emosi sama sekali._

 _"Shun kau dengar aku?"_

 _"Spectra Dan itu bukan orang lain,dia sahabatku jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan sesuatu."_

 _Spectra hanya diam lalu tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Shun.Ia kecup leher jenjang tersebut,membuat Shun menggeliat dan menutup matanya._

 _"Spectra,hentikan."_

 _"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji akan menjaga jarak dengannya."_

 _Kali ini Spectra mengigit kecil leher tersebut,membuat Shun sedikit melenguh._

 _Tiba-tiba suara pintu bergeser terdengar.Disana berdiri Gus yang kini mematung melihat posisi sepasang kekasih tersebut._

 _"Ada apa Gus?"_

 _Spectra dengan santainya berbicara tanpa mengubah posisinya.Ia masih menindih tubuh Shun hanya wajahnya saja yang saat ini ia angkat dari ceruk leher Shun._

 _"T-tidak ada a-apa-apa,lanjutkan saja."_

 _Gus keluar dari kamar Spectra dengan wajah memerah.Spectra hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu kembali menatap Shun._

 _"Oke kita lanjutkan."_

 _"Spectra hentikan."_

 _Spectra tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya menggoda leher Shun._

 _"Spectra."_

 _Spectra masih tidak berhenti dan hanya membisu._

 _"Keith"_

 _Akhirnya Spectra berhenti lalu mengangkat wajahnya,menatap bola mata madu sang kekasih.Shun memanggil namanya dan bisa ia lihat sorot mata memohon dari kekasihnya._

 _"Aku tidak suka dipaksa jadi tolong berhenti Keith."_

 _Rasa bersalah seketika dirasakan oleh Spectra ketika melihat tatapan Shun._

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 _Kini tubuh Shun terkunci sepenuhnya dalam pelukan Spectra.Shun sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda tersebut._

 _"Kau tidak perlu cemas,Dan sahabatku Spectra."_

 _"Kau yang menganggapnya begitu,mungkin saja dia memiliki perasaan khusus padamu."_

 _Spectra melepaskan pelukannya.Topeng yang biasa menutupi matanya kini terlepas memperlihatkan iris sebiru langit miliknya.Mungkin Spectra melepaskannya ketika ia memeluk Shun tadi._

 _"Kalaupun Dan_misalnya_memiliki perasaan khusus padaku,tapi hatiku hanya untuk Keith Clay seorang."_

 _Spectra terkekeh mendengar kalimat Shun lalu mencuri ciuman di kening pemuda beriris madu tersebut._

 _"Baiklah aku sepenuhnya percaya padamu Shun,hanya saja aku tidak suka melihat milikku disentuh orang lain."_

 _"Kau pikir aku tidak?"_

 _Spectra menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Shun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti._

 _"Kau selalu dekat dengan Gus,kau pikir aku tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan?"_

 _Spectra awalnya terbelalak namun seringaian mulai bertengger di wajah tampannya.Kapan lagi Shun Kazami bisa sejujur ini? ah kekasihnya itu memang sedikit kaku._

 _"Dia cuma tangan kananku Shun,bukan tulang rusukku."_

 _Shun terdim beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya mulai memerah ketika mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Spectra padanya._

 _"Berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu atau aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk menyerangmu Shun."_

 _"..."_

 _Ah Spectra begitu beruntung mendapatkan seorang Shun Kazami.Perlu usaha keras untuk menaklukkan pemuda pendiam tersebut.Pesonanya dan sifat pendiamnya membuat ia cukup menarik.Selain itu Spectra juga memiliki banyak pesaing entah dari kalangan perempuan seperti Alice dan perempuan dari Gundalian itu ataupun dari kalangan pria seperti Ace dan Ren,jangan lupakan Dan walaupun ia cuma sekedar sahabat untuk Shun tapi tetap saja Dan masuk dalam saingan yang harus disingkirkan._

 _"Shun."_

 _Setelah sekian detik mereka saling diam akhirnya Spectra memanggil kekasihnya.Shun yang belum sempat menyahut harus terbelalak ketika Spectra mencium bibirnya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu,mulai sekarang jaga jarak dengan orang lain kau mengerti?"_

 _Ciuman terlepas lalu..._

 _Hening_

 _"Shu_"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku meminta hal yang sama padamu."_

 _Spectra tersenyum_

 _"As you wish baby."_

 _Dan Spectra kembali menawan bibir Shun dalam ciuman yang lebih panas.Bahkan mereka melakukan yang 'lebih' membuat Shun mendesah berkali-kali karena sentuhan Spectra.Mereka tak pernah tau ada dua sosok yang kini wajahnya telah memerah bak kepiting rebus di depan pintu kamar Spectra._

 _Pertama Dan yang tadinya menghawatirkan Shun dan memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke pesawat Spectra yang masih berada di dekat tempat ia dan Shun bertemu tadi.Kedua ada Gus yang tadinya mau mengantar Dan untuk menemui Shun namun urung karena melihat posisi ambigu dari sepasang kekasih di dalam kamar dan ia terpaksa tidak memperbolehkan Dan bertemu dengan Shun._

 _"S-Sebaiknya k-kita pergi se-sepertinya kau ti-tidak perlu m-menghawatirkan m-mereka."_

 _"Ah ahahaha k-k-kurasa k-kau b-benar ayo."_

 _Akhirnya Dan dan Gus pergi dari depan kamar Spectra,terlebih suara di dalam semakin menjadi saja._

 _END_


End file.
